Drawings
by NoXIIISokaiFan
Summary: Sora has been hiding his true feelings for Kairi for the longest time. How will he react when he sees what Kairi did to their little drawing? **Sora's POV** **Post KH2**


**Happy belated Valentine's Day!...or for me, it's National Single Awareness Day...cuz I'm pretty much forever alone. I've only had one boyfriend in my life and I pretty much went out with him because he asked me to and I didn't want to hurt his feelings...heheheh...**

**Anyways, enough about my life story! So...this fanfic is kind of AU because...it has nothing to do with DDD...it continues after KH2. I had written this story before DDD came out, so it just goes off from KH2 so...yeah. I was going through all of the old stories I had written hoping to find a really cute and sappy one for V-day, and I found this. I thought it was really adorable and couldn't help it. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, Sora and Kairi would've shared a paopu fruit together already, gosh dang it!**

* * *

_Drawings_

_Sora's POV_

Kairi hasn't been the same the last few days. I'm not sure why. Normally she's happy and bubbly all the time! ever since Riku and I cane back from our one year awat fighting darkness, she's used every possible excuse to not hang out with us. I mean, what the heck? Did I do something wrong? I don't see why she should be isolating herself from us.

Well, I decided to hang out at the islands today. I've only been there once since I got back (we've been back for almost a week) and that was just when Riku and I fournd our way out of the realm of darkness. It's so strange being back. I'm so used to being in suck exotic worlds. Each one was so different from my home in Destiny Islands.

Wakka, Tidus and Selphie are not present today like they usually are. I don't exactly know why they're not here. I haven't talked to them since I got back. RIku is busy with family stuff and Kairi was off doing who-knows-what. That's another thing! Kairi will go off and do something and not tell either me or Riku. We'll end up calling her a million times and texting her an infintie number before she responds. Girls are so complicated! She's sending me mixed messages!

I wander aimlessly around the islands, not knowing what to do. To be honest, I've never really been on the islands by myself. When I wasreally young, my dad would take Riku and I out here and we would spend hours upon hours out here. My dad died shortly after, though. Then Riku's dad would take us out here. Eventually at the age of ten, we were considered old enough to row out here on our own.  
I decide to head into the secret cave, a small cave at the base of a treehouse. For some reason, I seem drawn to it, like it's telling me to come over. Don't ask why, I just feel like there's something in there that I should see.

I lean under the small entryway and head down the tiny tunnel that leads to the actual cave. The cold air within hits me hard. That's definately something I've never gotten used to. Inside the cave I stood, looking around the area. Child-like drawings are scattered throughout the rocks and stones. At the very back of the room stood a large, brown wooden door. It wad no handle or doorknob. None of us had known where it lead until about a year ago. It was Destiny Island's keyhole that leads to the heart of the world.

I stroll in, looking at all the various drawings that RIku, Kairi, and I had drawn over the years. You could easily tell which ones were drawn by who. Kairi's were the good ones, Riku's were decent, and mine looked like crap. Needless to say I don't have very good artistic skills.  
I walk to the back of the room, touching various drawings. I get to the very back, right by the door. I look and see something I never thought I'd see before.

Kairi had added herself giving me a paopu fruit on one of our drawings.

When Kairi and I were four or five, Riku and I had decided to let Kairi be allowed (well, mainly me. Riku didn't like Kairi at first) in our cave. Our first drawing together was a set of portraits. I drew Kairi and she drew me. Last year, the day before our islands were swallowed by darkness, I had added onto the drawing. I drew myself giving Kairi a paopu fruit. Kairi had apparently added onto it. I smile and let a tear escape from my eye. I quickly wipe it away, however. I honestly am at a loss for words. Kairi had done this...Kairi had done this! Is it possible she...likes me? I know for sure I like her...no, love her! But I've never exactly told her. Riku is the only one who knows my real feelings for Kairi. He keeps telling me to get a move on, but I always get the stomach flutters. It's seriously scarier than fighting Xemnas, Maleficent, and the entire frigging world of darkness!

I'm staring at this drawing. I can barely believe it's true! I fail to notice the sound of someone walking in, however. I jump when I hear "Sora?" coming from the entrance. I speedily turn around to see none other than Kairi standing there.

"Uh...uh...hi, Kairi," I greet. I try to hid the paopu picture by standing in front of it. Kairi walks into the cave and I get very nervous. If she finds out that I saw...

Kairi leans against the wall by me. "What're you doing here?" she asks, not exactly looking at me. At least from what I can see.  
"I could ask you the same thing," I respond. Kairi giggles a bit.  
"I come in here when I need time to think," she explains, tucking her glossy red hair behind her ear. "It's a nice place to just come and sort out your thoughts, isn't it?" She finally turns and looks at me. I almost feel like I'm going to melt while I look inter her beautiful, radiant, indigo eyes.

"Uh...yeah," I finally reply, regaining my sense of speech. Kairi gives me a toothy grin and nods. I nod as well. She pats the wall beside her, a sign for me to come over. I mentally panic. If I move from this spot, she'll see that I saw the drawing. If she knows that I saw it, she'll expect me to make a move. And I'm not ready to make a move! I slowly shake my head, and Kairi frowns.

"Something wrong?" she asks, straightening up a bit. I shake my head again. "Then come over here."

I sigh very loudly. There's practically no way out of this situation. Maybe she won't notice! I'm praying and praying she won't look over at the picture. I slowly walk over to the princess, and sure enough Kairi is looking over at the wall I was standing in front of. I gulp, even though there is a huge clump in my throat. My heart is pounding hard against my rib cage.

"So you saw..." she mumbles, still staring at the drawing. I'm not sure if she's happy, mad, sad, whatever. I just slowly nod. I now realize I haven't really been talking much. Roxas always tells me that I'm a talkative person, so this is whole new territory.

Kairi turns around and faces me. I turn my head slightly so that I'm looking at her. "Sora...why'd you draw it?" she whispers. Yep, she's definitely sending me mixed messages.

I clear my throat. "You...added on, too..." I mumble in reply. That's legitimately all I could think of to say. Roxas is yelling "Just tell her already!" and I mentally shoot him a death glare and slap him across the face **(I'm sorry, Roxy! It's for the sake of the story!)**. I'm a nice Somebody, aren't I?

"I found the drawing after the islands were restored," Kairi reminisced, looking back at the picture.

I sigh. I can't take it anymore! I have to tell her. There's no possible way I can contain my feelings anymore. "Kai, there's something I really need to tell you."

Kairi looks back at me, staring at me with those mesmerizing eyes. "What is it?" she asks. I'm so scared right now. Am I supposed to be scared? Of course I am! I'm confessing to the girl of my dreams! The only girl I've ever had a crush on.

I slowly take Kairi's hand in mine. _So far, so good..._ I think to myself. "Kai," I start out, using the nickname that Kairi obligated to me. My voice is partially quavering. I'm so nervous I can barely BREATHE. "Kai," I repeated, "I...I love you," I blurt out. I mentally flinch for whatever reaction Kairi was going to have. She's silent for a few seconds, which has me worried like none other. Suddenly, I hear a sniffle. Then, Kairi lunges herself at me, her hands clasping my jacket. I'm completely surprised, but I place my hands around her waist anyway. I mean, heck! The girl I've longed to be with for so long is embracing me right after I tell her my true feelings. That's a good thing...right?

Kairi soon pulls away. "Sora," she cups my cheek with her hand, "I love you, too." I'm at a loss for words. My brain has totally shut down. Kairi returns my feelings...KAIRI RETURNS MY FEELINGS! I'm so excited, but I try my hardest not to show it. Roxas is congratulating me in my head (though it's really more for himself...because Kairi loves me, that means Namine loves him. It's a Nobody thing). The last bit of brain working tells me to do something I never thought I'd to to Kairi, let alone anyone. Because I'm on a lucky streake, I decide to take the chance.  
I lean down, my eyes closing as I get closer to Kairi. I press my lips against hers. I feel her stiffen, but she relaxes eventually, kissing me back. She smiles into the kiss as she reaches her arms around my neck and begins running her hands through my hair. After a few seconds of complete and utter amazing-ness, we break apart, gasping for air.

Kairi giggles. "I'm sorry I've been distancing myself from you and Riku. I've actually been trying to think of ways to confess you, but I think you beat me." I chuckle at that. I officially have this weight lifted off of my shoulders. I'm back to my normal self.

"Sorry I took so long to tell you," I apologize jokingly. Kairi just rolls her eyes and leans in for another kiss. It felt so good and so right. Kairi and I were finally together...

...and it all started with a little drawing.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, Roxy! I didn't mean to make Sora slap you! Heheh I think I just put that part in there to make it slightly humorous even though Roxy gets hurt. I feel so bad :'''(**

**Anyways, I hope you all had an AMAZING Valentine's Day! I know I DIDN'T. Now I'm just going to go curl up in a ball and eat chocolates that I bought myself...yay...? Maybe I'll just play some Kingdom Hearts. I'm replaying it for my KH novelization and I just got to Traverse Town, so...yeah. My score for beating Riku is 30-18. YES! I was at level 8, so it was pretty easy. :) :) I'm so awesome at KH (no I'm not! I My first time playing on expert mode, I died fighting a stupid shadow. I named him Jerry. Gosh dang it, Jerry.)**

**Well, have a super wonderful day!**


End file.
